Changing My Destiny
by Sasuke16raven
Summary: Raven knows the time to fufill her destiny is comming. She doesnt want to do it because it will hurt her only friends. Raven has only 2 choices: to become the portal to bring in Trigon, or die trying to prevent his comming. Raven arch rewrite. Rae.Rob and
1. EARTHQUAKE!

Hey everyone! heres my new story! Oh, btw, i dont own teen titans, but i own my trading cards, my action figures and my pictures, but i dont own a matress now (im a deprived child, lol) oh yeah, i dont own all of the lines, some of them are actually from the show. :P

* * *

Raven kept tossing and turning in her bed because she couldn't sleep. She glanced over at her clock and saw that it read 2:37am. The mysterious girl sat up and said, "Well, since I can't sleep, I'm going to go get some tea and meditate. I've been having trouble meditating lately. Other than what happened yesterday…nothing seems wrong." 

She got up out of her bed and slowly started to walk towards the kitchen, treasuring the silence. Raven shut her eyes because she was still tired, but kept walking.

"Raven" a voice said. Startled, she turned around; ready to attack, but saw it was only Robin. "Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes Robin, everything is fine," she said irritably.

Robin had a puzzled look on his face. "If everything is fine, why were you getting ready to go into the infirmary?" he asked with concern. Raven quickly looked up and saw the door she was getting ready to walk into wasn't the kitchen, but the Titans medical center.

"Oh…I was going to go get some pain killer. My shoulder hurts from yesterday.

At the mention of Raven being in pain, he instantly felt guilty. It was all his fault she was in pain. "Look." He said. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. Its all my fault."

* * *

Robin clearly remembered why she was injured. He had wanted to have combat practice outside, but Cyborg protested because he was having problems with the obstacle course. 

"Fine then." Robin stated. "I'll go first to see if its safe for everyone."

"Ok man. If you say so…" Cyborg said, still unsure if it was a good idea.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire made it through the course fine. Beast Boy tripped and fell on his face. When it was Raven's turn, she was unsure if doing this was a good idea. She had a bad feeling something was going to happen.

"Its ok Rae. Nothing is going to happen or it probably would have already." Cyborg assured her.

Raven took a sharp breath and said, "its Raven, not Rae!" All of the sudden, a big sign lit up that said 3…2…1…GO!

Raven immediately said her mantra, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" and began to levitate. She easily passed through the poles that shot up from the ground. She gracefully went through the rings of fire, but began to have trouble with the laser guns. All of the sudden, they all began to malfunction, and aimed for her and shot her all at once…

* * *

"It wasn't your fault Robin" Raven softly said. "It could have happened to anyone." 

"Maybe." Robin said. "But I still feel responsible for it. I'm the leader of the team, so I feel responsible for everything bad tat happens to everyone. I could have done more to-"

Robin was cut short by a massive earthquake. Raven immediately put one of her shields around her and Robin. After what seemed like hours, but was only seconds, the earthquake stopped. "Raven? Are you ok" Robin tried to say with authority even though he was very shaken up (lol, I'm hilarious).

Raven calmly said, "Yes, I am fine. We need to check on the others before we can say we are all fine though."

Robin agreed. "You go check on Starfire and I'll go check on Beast Boy and Cyborg." Immediately, they both ran in opposite directions to go check on their friends.

_ELSEWHERE_

Slade emerged from cold magma and said, "The day has begun." and gave a sinister, haunting laugh.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Falling Buildings

YAY! I GOT A REVIEW! only one though, but still, YAY! please review! i cant tell u how much i want you to review!

* * *

Raven ran to Starfire's room as fast as she could. She was afraid she might have been hurt. When she got to Starfire's door, she entered the code on the number pad, but it was malfunctioning because of the earthquake. Raven immediately phased through the door to find Starfire crying hysterically.

When Starfire looked up at Raven, she flew over to Raven and embraced her. "Oh Raven…I was so scared!" she said and started to cry harder.

"Starfire." Raven said. "Are you ok?"

Starfire just shook her head yes. "Do you think you can pull yourself together enough to help me and Robin?" Raven asked.

"Yes I can do the pulling together to help our friends." She said. She then got up and tried to open the door. When it wouldn't open, she ripped it off of its hinges.

"That's one way to do it." Raven thought. "We need to go find the boys. Robin will probably need help with Beast Boy."

Starfire nodded her head and started to fly down the hallways followed by Raven.

When Raven and Starfire found Robin, he, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were all fine.

"Is everyone ok?" Robin fearlessly asked.

"Yeah, but my room is totally trashed!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "How am I EVER gonna find anything again!"

"Uhh…Beast Boy, your room was never clean to start with! How could you find anything in there before. All you need to do is just throw away all the trash in your room, and you can find what we've all been wondering if you have, a FLOOR!" Cyborg said trying to act mature.

"Dude! How can you be telling me this when your room is a bigger mess than mine is! You are totally being unfair!"

"Forget about each other's rooms for now. We need to help the people!" Robin shouted getting irritated. "Titans, GO!"

When Robin shouted that, everyone left the tower.

* * *

Raven was flying in the air when she saw a building on fire. She pulled out her communicator and contacted Robin. "Robin, I'm gonna need some help. The Panzer oil company's building is on fire. If we don't hurry up, it could explode."

"Gotcha. I'll be there as soon as I can." Robin said. He was currently helping a little kid get out of a pile of rubble. "Where is an ambulance!" Robin shputed into his communicator. "I got a little kid who is seriously hurt here! He has multiple wounds to the head and at least 2 broken ribs!" Robin shouted into his communicator.

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted tired. "We're working as fast as we can. Me and Cy are helping the emergency vehicles. We'll get there as soon as we can!"

* * *

"Oh Raaaveeen." A haunting voice said. "I know what today is. I know what's going to happen."

"Who said that!" Raven shouted a little rattled. She was in the burning building looking for trapped people. She turned around and saw Slade.

"Oh my gosh. You're alive! How did you survive?" Raven said trying to pretend like she wasn't scared.

"That's a little secret I have. I'm here on business though. I have a message to deliver to you. A message from the mighty Trigon the Terrible.

"No." Raven quietly said, horrified. She had just remembered, today was her 16th birthday. The day her destiny was to be fulfilled.

"It can't be" Raven said to herself.

"Yes…it is this day. I have a message for you." Slade said sinisterly.

"NO! I won't listen! This is just a hallucination because I've inhaled too much smoke.

"Sorry Raven, but this is no hallucination. This is all very real."

All of the sudden, Slade's voice became very deep, disturbing voice. The voice gave a maniacal laugh. Raven had a shocked look on her face. Only one person had that voice. "No." She said horrified.

The only person with that voice was Trigon the Terrible. He was speaking to his daughter through Slade.

Trigon said, "Skies will burn. Flesh will become stone. The sun will set on you're world, never to rise again!" a sinister laugh came from Slade and all of the sudden, he disappeared.

Raven started to feel light headed because of her lack of sleep and all of the smoke.

"I'm gonna die." Thought Raven. Either I'm gonna burn to death, or get lung poisoning." The floor started to shake under Raven's feet. The next thing she knew, she was falling further and further until she hit the ground with a sickening thud. She knew it was her ribs because it hurt to breath. She felt herself get piled with more and more rubble. Her air supply became strained and everything went into darkness.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Will She Be Ok?

hey everyone. its me again. i wanted to get this chapter posted before i have to go to school (tomorrow). my school sucks cause i dont know anyone there. why does school have to start so early now! whatever, my parents are gonna make me go no matter what. here is chapter 3!

* * *

Robin heard what sounded like a falling building. He looked over to the origin of the sound and saw a huge smoke cloud.

"Raven is over there, so she can handle it" Robin thought. He looked around him and didn't see anyone who needed his help. "I guess I'll go help her. It looks like it was a pretty big building, so she probably needs some back-up". He pulled out his grappling hook and made his way over to the sight of the building that was on fire. When he got closer, he saw a sign on fire. It read "Panzer Oil Company".

"**Oh my gosh**! Robin thought trying not to panic. He pulled out his communicator. "RAVEN" Robin screamed into the device. "Raven! Where are you! Answer me! -No answer. "Raven! Pick-up now!" still no one answered.

"Friend Robin? What is wrong" Starfire said into her communicator.

"It's Raven! I think she is trapped under a collapsed building that is on fire!" Robin said still trying not to panic. He was throwing rubble away from the sight of the building.

"I shall come immediately to assist!" Starfire said. She was there in a matter of seconds. She picked up on Robin's lead and started throwing the rubble away as fast as Robin. Soon Cyborg and Beast Boy were there too help too. While Beast Boy was helping people into ambulances, Robin shouted out exhausted, "Cy! (pant) can you see if (pant) Raven is under there."

"Yeah, gimme a second." He started to look around. "well…I don't see anyone…hold on a second…she's under there! Her reading is really faint which means…"

He was cut off by Robin who shouted "Where!"

"On the other side of the pile, not too far down. It _looks_ like she tried to get out but couldn't."

Robin leapt into the air getting over to the other side. Starfire flew over as fast as she could. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire began digging like crazy. Robin could tell they were getting close because there was an increasing amount of blood on everything.

"Over here!" Robin shouted. He had found part of her cloak. The three of them soon uncovered her.

Talking to himself, Cyborg was saying "cuts, bruises, gashes, and burn marks? This girl has had it all. We gotta get her back to the tower now!"

From the tone of Cyborg's voice, Robin was fearing the worst. "Yo Robin! Come help me move her!"

Robin and Cyborg gently picked her limp body up from the debris. They put her on a stretcher into the ambulance.

"Take us to the tower!" Cyborg told the driver.

"Shouldn't we take her to the ER?" he questioned.

"Get us to the tower, NOW!" Robin screamed.

Robin and Cyborg looked at Raven. There were 2 paramedics tending to her. Robin and Cyborg looked depressed. They saw the paramedics put an oxygen mask on her and an ivy into her arm.

"Well, she's unconscious, but breathing" Cyborg said trying to be optimistic, but was very sullen.

"Don't try to make me feel better. We both know things don't look good for her."

Robin looked back at her. She looked so helpless and weak. "This is Raven here. She's not supposed to be like this. She's always fine. She never gets seriously hurt. Not like this…"

"Robin, you know she's going to be ok."

"Tell that to them"

All of the sudden, one of the paramedics screamed. Robin and Cyborg looked over at Raven, expecting the worst, but saw something that relieved them. They saw she was floating in the air.

"Like I said man, she's gonna be fire.

"Yeah, but I still have a feeling she won't be.

* * *

PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	4. What Happened?

holy crap has it been a long time since i updated! its been about 5 and a half weeks? gosh, that really sucks. here is my pathetic attempt for an excuse...i just moved and am now ata new high school, it sucks and i have no friends so all the creativity in me kinda went way down. all the stuff i tried to write for the next chapter, was REALLY crappy. i like how this one is turning out so far, and didnt want it to turn into a piece of crap. boy, doesnt high school suck! anywayz, onto the super late chapter!

disclaimer-dont own...yet

* * *

Raven was having to relive the worst moments of her life. Her mother's death, the destruction of Azarath, finding out who her father was…she was re-experiencing all the pain she hid in the darkest, most desolate places in her mind, in hopes she wouldn't find them ever again.

Raven felt like she was burning in fire the pain was so unbearable. Then, all of the sudden, the heat started to subside. The refreshing cool didn't last very long. Soon she was too cold. Rapidly, the cool was becoming freezing. Raven looked around her and all she saw was snow. Slowly, she figured out she was in the solitary dimension of Zhauno. She knew this to be the place where the ancient priests of Azarath banished Trigon to. For the first time in a long time, she screamed as loud as she could.

A deep voice said "Your fear brings me great pleasure." Raven froze (lol, another funny thing I come up with :-P) She did the only thing her mind told her to do…run. She ran as fast as she could but Trigon kept on saying "You cannot escape me. I am a part of you, as you are a part of me."

"NO!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Robin had been waiting for Raven to wake up from her comatose-like state. He had been worried sick because she had been like this for over 3 days. In the 3 days, he had hardly slept. When the others tried to convince him to get some sleep, he would get angry and say "How can I sleep when she is like this!" and point to her.

Robin noticed most of her wounds had healed, except for one on her arm. It had a funny shape, kind of like a design. It wouldn't go away, even after 3 days of Raven healing herself.

"I hope she'll wake up soon." Robin said solemnly. "Please wake up Raven." Robin said out loud. "I…I…don't know what I would ever do if you…you…" He couldn't bring himself to say words. He looked up at Raven and saw the ivy in her arm was almost empty. He knew he needed to change it, so he got up and walked to the closet in the infirmary and grabbed one of the clear bags. He turned around and saw that Raven wasn't floating anymore.

"She should be awake." He thought very worried. "What's wrong Raven?" Robin softly said out loud. He walked up to the ivy when all of the sudden Raven started to shriek. Robin, who was badly startled, dropped the ivy bag and started to panic. He didn't know what to do, he was no medical expert. Cyborg was on the other hand, so he quickly pulled out his communicator.

"Cyborg! Come in Cyborg I need you to get her now!" Robin screamed into his communicator.

"I'm on my way." Cyborg said back into his communicator. Cyborg stopped playing on the Titans game-station. He came running to the medical wing of Titan's Tower. When he got there, he found Robin almost in tears. He looked so confused, lost and scared, even through his mask.

Raven wasn't screaming anymore. She was just lying completely still. You could hardly tell she was breathing.

"We need an oxygen mask for her Rob." Cy commanded. Robin immediately ran and got one for their fallen friend. Cyborg put the mask on her. Him and Robin both watched as she started to take deeper breaths.

Seeing as Raven was beginning to breath normally, Cyborg went over to his scanners to try to figure out what happened. "Well, all her vitals are normal." Cy said to Robin. "nothing seems to be wrong with her now."

"Something has got to be." Robin said. "Why would she do that if nothing was wrong?"

"I don't know man. I'll try to find out though." They both looked up at Raven and sighed. They both desperately wanted her to wake up. They didn't want this to turn into another tragedy for the team.

* * *

Raven's POV 

I was still running from _him_ when I felt weightless. I had no control over my movement. Then I started to fall. I felt so tired I couldn't scream anymore. Running from the one I hate made me so tired.

Then, I couldn't breath. Then everything started to get warm very fast. I was beginning to choke I was running out of oxygen so fast. Then, I saw a bright, white light. My common sense told me to run away from it, I didn't want to go this way. "Don't go towards the white light." My mind kept on telling me. Before I went out, I needed to say some things that have been unsaid for too long. I turned around, and saw that the light was actually moving towards me! I tried to run faster and faster, but the harder I tried to run, the quicker it came towards me. It wasn't very long until it had caught up to me.

I was consumed by the light rapidly. I opened my eyes, expecting to have to face my judgment, when I saw Robin and Cyborg looking at me. They both looked very concerned.

Normal POV 

Raven sat up, blinked a few times, and then looked around. She saw she was in the medical room.

"I'm here _again_?" Raven said flatly.

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other, and after a few moments of awkward silence, Robin spoke up and said, "Raven, what happened?"

* * *

please oh please review! it makes my horrible days with no friends here so much better!


	5. Some Things Better Left Unsaid

YAY! I updated fast this time! lol, its only cause i had a dumb 6 weeks test in geometry today. i finished like an hour early so i wrote this! thanks a bunch to the 2 people who reviewed the last chapter X-P also thanx to the other people who reviewed all my other chapters who i have been to lazy to thank. lol. to raven42431, umm...sure. lol, i need friends now, so sure! lol. im not sure when the next time i will update is, and i already have an exuse, i mean reason. that stupid hurrican rita or something is hitting my house on saturday. my sister told me if the power goes out on the new episode of teen titans, i will probably be the first person to die watching it (in this case, not watching it!lol)

* * *

Starfire had been so worried since the Titans had found Raven. "I should journey to the kitchen to make to pudding of sadness. On my way there, I shall go past the room of healing to see if Raven's condition has improved."

"Raven, what happened?" she heard Robin say. Starfire's face lit up and she busted through the door.

"Raven!" she happily said. "You have returned from your state of unconsciousness!" She then gave Raven one of her famous bone-crushing hugs.

"Nice…to see…you too…Starfire" Raven managed to say, even though she couldn't breath.

Beast Boy came storming into the room saying. "Why the heck didn't anyone tell me she was awake!" He too ran up to Raven about to give her a hug, but stopped short. "Oh yeah, no hugs." With a half disappointed look on his face.

"Right." Raven said.

Robin loudly cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him. "As I was saying, what happened to you Raven?" Everyone then looked at her.

Raven thought to herself, "I was hoping he would forget! What do I tell them? I can't just say something like 'Oh, I just had a little chat with Slade and then had a building fall on me. Oh, I forgot to mention there is an evil demon king coming here who just so happens to be my father and I just so happened to be the portal!"

Everyone was watching Raven as she was thinking. She took a deep breath and said "I was looking for people in the building to help them out. I guess I stayed in there too long and I inhaled too much smoke. After I passed out, I guess the building collapsed onto me."

Starfire started to cry and flew over to Raven. "I am so sorry I was not there to assist you Raven! Perhaps if I was there, this could have been prevented!"

While Raven was trying unsuccessfully calm Starfire, Robin began to think of Raven's explanation. He couldn't help but to think she was lying. He saw something in her eyes for a split second that gave here away. He quickly brushed away the idea. "Why would she lie to all of us? She would never do that!"

"Yo dark girl!" Cyborg said breaking Robins train of thought. "You should really get some sleep."

"Yes, yes friend! You must rest so that you may get well soon!" Starfire agreed to.

Everyone told her goodnight and left her in the room by herself. Raven gave a deep sigh.

"Why does this have to happen to me!" Raven angrily thought. "Why do I have to be the portal! Why can't it be one of Trigon's other 'children'" She cringed at the thought. That evil being had planted his seeds in countless women, hoping for an heir. He only got 2, Raven and some other. Raven didn't know who the other was, but wished with all her heart it would have been him chosen to be the portal.

Robin looked into the window of her door to see Raven sitting alone in the dark. He saw her take the ivy out of her arm and give a big sigh. He now knew she was lying earlier. The bond between them was very strong. Something was deeply troubling her, and he wanted to know what it was.

He walked in and quietly said, "Raven?"

"Yes?" She said in a saddened tone of voice. Her end of the bond was strong too, and because she was also an empath, she knew what he was here for. She knew what he wanted to know and wasn't ready to tell him.

"How are you feeling now?" Robin said, trying to start their conversation.

"Oh, I'm feeling just fine." Raven said with her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well…except for the fact that a building collapsed onto me. Other than that, never better."

"I guess that's true" Robin said chuckling. He loved her sarcastic remarks. "I wanted to know, how did you survive having a building falling on you?"

"My powers created a shield around me when I fell, I think. As for all the cuts and bruises, I have no idea." She lied. She knew that Trigon protected her. He couldn't have his portal die, could he?

"Raven…" Robin said unsurely. He didn't know how to say it. He figured being straight-forward would be the best thing.

"Why did you lie to all of us?" he said bluntly.

Raven's normally expressionless face looked shocked. "How did he know?" She wondered. "It must be that annoying bond we share"

Raven sat in silence for a few minutes. While waiting for an explanation, Robin pulled up a chair and sat down on it.

"Robin, there are some things that aren't easy for me to say. Things about my past. I refuse to talk about it because they are so horrible. I especially can't talk about this. All I can tell you, is that Slade was in that building when it fell. He is now back.

Robin was stunned. How could this have happened? How could he survive falling into a pit of lava? Now that he was back, where was he hiding? All of these questions were swirling in his head.

Robin slowly formed an idea in his head about what happened to Raven.

"He attacked you in the building, didn't he?" Robin said slowly.

"I…I don't remember" She said honestly with a scared expression on her face. "I only remember what he told me!" She said and turned into a black Raven and flew away.

"Raven, WAIT!" Robin screamed, but she was already gone.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED MORE IDEAS! this was kinda a stalled chapter where nothing happens really. i need ideas! please help me or i dont know what i will do! 


	6. I Need To Leave

thanx to the 2 people who reviewed! i appreciate it! (hey meghan, hayden and daniel...WHY HAVNT U REVIEWED! u guys only did in like the first chapter! u dont like me anymore do you! wahhh! lol -crawls into a corner and rocks self- "happy place happy place, they still like me")

(emily walks up) sigh since heather is unable to finish because she is mental is guess i have to update for her. hahaha shes like this cause she only got 2 reviews.

(i shout) ITS 2 MORE THAN U HAVE!

(emily) whatever. your still a nutcase. oh, and i just heard, they CANCELLED TEEN TITANS!

(me) NNNNNOOOOOOO! passes out

(emily) hahahaha just kidding...for now

* * *

Chappie 6

Raven was scared. Truly scared for the first time in a very long time. "I said more than I should have said! Now that little detective is going to figure out what I've been hiding from my whole life!"

She was flying to her own little secret spot. (Just think of a happy place! Lol) Some place far away from people where she could clear her head and think. Somewhere she was the only person who knew where it was. She softly landed on the ground and looked around. She took in a few deep breaths and began to admire the beauty of the landscape around her. She was in a small clearing with pine trees in a big circle around her. Close to some of the trees was a small pond with some frogs and lily pads.

"Maybe I can clear my head here. No one will come here anytime soon." She thought knowing Robin would be tracking her any moment. "He's too slow to get here very fast."

Raven sat Indian style on the soft grass, and began to chant her mantra. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos... Azerath Metrion Zin-" she was cut off. She was suddenly being choked from the smoke of flames. "Skies will burn. Flesh will become stone. The sun will set on you're world, never to rise again" she heard a close voice say to her.

She froze. "He can't be her' She thought with disbelief. She slowly turned around and saw Slade standing with his arms crossed.

"Tick tock Raven, time is running out." He said, taunting her. "You know what must come to pass. It is inevitable. You are sadly mistaken if you believe you can change what cannot be changed." He then turned around and looked at a dry pine tree. He gave a soft chuckle, and shot a fireball at it and caught it on fire immediately. The fire quickly spread to other trees around it, and they spread to the trees around it.

Raven looked at the ground, and saw the mark of Scath was written in the circle of flames. She then saw smaller marks run towards her, and leap onto her arms and legs.

Robin didn't bother to tell the other Titans where he was going. He just ran out the door without a word. He looked at his communicator and was monitoring her track.

"I'm so stupid!" he scolded himself. "I shouldn't have been so straightforward! I should have at least asked a little gentler!" He was running at an incredible speed, considering he didn't have any super-powers. He looked up and saw heavy black smoke coming from one place that he determined to be where the locator said Raven was.

Robin pulled out his grappling hook and was latching onto anything he could to get to Raven. He was moving very quickly, quicker than most people can.

It was no time before he saw Raven. She had red marks all over her body and was frozen staring at the fire. He then saw Slade standing close by laughing.

Robin saw Slade walk over to Raven and put his hand on her shoulder. Raven tried to pull away, but Slade's grip on her was too strong. He whispered something into her ear.

Raven all of the sudden screamed, "NOO!"

Slade then said, "Hello Robin. Sorry I can't stay and chat. I have some other business to attend to. Oh, and Raven, daddy dearest sends his warmest welcomes." He then sunk into the ground with a circle of flames around him.

Robin then quickly looked over to Raven who had a horrified look on her face.

"Raven!" he called out. She didn't move at all, she didn't even look up. She looked like she was in some kind of state of shock. "Raven!" Robin shouted again, trying to get her attention. He finally ran out to Raven. He shook her shoulders.

"RAVEN! Robin screamed out to her. She seemed to snap out of her trance and said, "I have to get away from here!"

"I know Raven, that's why I came to get you!" Robin said pulling her hand, hinting that he was going to run away from the area.

Raven stood in place taking her hand away from Robin's. "No, you don't understand."

Robin grabbed her hand and began to pull her away from the dangerously hot fire. "Come on! If we stay here longer, we will both get burned in the fire!" He then started to run, making sure he was still pulling her arm. She kept up, but he could tell she didn't like him touching her.

He looked back at her and saw she was somewhat different. Her facial features seemed more mature. Her eyes looked dull and lifeless. What struck him the most was her hair. It was much longer than normal.

"Robin pulled out his communicator and called Cyborg. "Cy, there is a fire out in the woods east of the town that's growing really fast."

"Dude! I can see it from the tower! I'm calling the fire department now!" the half robot said.

Raven stopped all of the sudden and pulled her hand away from Robin's. "I can't go back." She said quietly.

"What?" Robin asked puzzled.

"Slade, he…he…showed me something. He…I can't believe the other is him. Now I really can't stay. I need to leave this place."

Robin put his hand on her shoulder. She jerked it away from him. "I'm sorry Robin, but it has to be this way." Raven said, and transported both of them to Titans Tower.

Robin fell onto his bedroom floor. He looked around and didn't see Raven. He was so scared she was going to leave the Titan's…him. He didn't know what he would do if she really did leave.

He ran out of his room and made his way into her room. When he got inside he saw Raven gently setting a folded note onto her bed. She looked up at Robin with her eyes filled with tears.

"Raven…" he said softly. "Please don't leave me."

Raven wiped away some of her tears and fell down onto her floor with her arms holding herself. "Robin, I have to. If I don't…things will happen."

Robin walked over to her and embraced her. "I don't care what can happen. I would do anything to keep you here with me. Will you please stay here?" He then looked at Raven with pleading eyes.

She looked at his eyes and then at the red marks written on her body and her long violet hair. "I don't know. I know eventually I will have to leave."

"Please stay a little longer." Robin said quietly.

Raven looked at him again and said, "I suppose I can stay just a little while longer." And returned his embrace.

She then gave a faint smile and said, "Just don't tell the others about me and Slade."

Robin smiled back and said, "What about you two?"

As soon as they broke the hug, Raven said, "If I stay, there are some things you will need to know about me. Things I've never told anyone. Once I tell you, you will understand why I was going to leave." As she was saying this, she picked up the note she set on her bed and shredded it.

"I am always willing to listen. You can tell me anything." He said and smiled.

"Thank you Robin" Raven said seeing the red marks were vanishing.

All of the sudden, the alarm started to go off. Robin pulled out his communicator, and looked at it and growled out "Slade"

* * *

now that im conscious again, PLEASE REVIEW! pretty please!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Sorry this is taking me so long to update! I have been really busy and my life isn't allowing me much time to get onto the computer. Since my dad just deployed, my family isn't staying home for a while. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I have no idea when that will be! Sorry!


End file.
